Many marble games are known in which a playing field is defined --if only by drawing a ring on the ground as in the traditional game wherein a player obtains each marble he can remove from the field by launching a marble onto it from outside the field. Some games have a board with a circumscribed playing field having a multiplicity of marble rest positions thereon, as in so-called Chinese checkers.
Locations on the board of a marble board game may have like values, or may have unlike values determined by their respective row and column intersection (or otherwise), or may have no value at all. Regardless, a marble game may be diverting but otherwise have little educational value. In my view, a game could as well provide both diversion and education simultaneously, and would be more worthwhile for so doing.